A Darker World
by 8stardragonball
Summary: After suffering a great tragedy during their battles with the Dark Masters, the original Digidestined of season 1 go down a path of darkness. Starts off AU but the characters of the main universe come in to play later on. set five years after the events of season one and one year after the second battle with Diaboromon. rated T for character death.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon in anyway shape of form im just a fan.

Note: This story takes place one year after the events of Diaboramon Strakes Back and is set in the canon of the English dub. This story is based off the idea established in the Justice League 2 partner titled a Better World.

_**A Darker World.**_

Chapter 1: Prologue.

In a world similar….yet very different from the one we are familiar with….

Augest 6th 2003

Odaiba….

Once a thriving suburb of Tokyo, the artificial island was now a deserted wasteland of broken buildings and scars of a terrible battle. The Japanese government had official blamed Odaiba's fate on a series of attacks orchestrated by an unknown terrorist group, but the survivors of Odaiba knew the truth.

Five years ago a mysterious fog had covered the city for several days, preventing anyone from entering or leaving the city even as Odaiba was ravaged by strange monsters who had come out of the sky. The survivors had spoken of eight children who had defeated the monsters but then disappeared into the sky only to never return. This account was considered fictitious by the government, but the parents of those children knew better….they would _NEVER_ forget.

Hiroaki Isadia and his ex-wife Nancy Taskashi had been making this trip together every year for the last five years. There was silence as Hiroaki drove his car across the Rainbow Bridge. Nancy looked out the window at the ruined island, tears in her eyes as she remembered that fateful summer of 1999, the last time she and Hiroaki had seen their sons Matt and T.K. Even now in 2003 the pain had not faded for either of them. Hiroaki noticed Nancy's distress and turned to her.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Hiroaki, concern in his voice.

"I'll manage" said Nancy as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

With that Hiroaki and Nancy continued on their way….

A few minutes later Hiroaki parked the car into the parking lot of the old Fuji TV building, which had been demolished when VenomMyotismon had emerged from it. Hiroaki and Nancy exited the car, Nancy holding bouquet of flowers tightly in her arms as she and her ex made their way once again to the shrine.

The shrine as they called it was the spot where the Matt, T.K and the others had ascended back into the Digital World. The children had been so determined to save both the digital and human worlds, so confident…..so young.

As they got closer to the shine Hiroaki and Nancy saw some familiar faces.

"Nancy, Hiroaki where glad you could come" said Kae Izumi who embraced Nancy in a comforting hug.

"We had to come Kae….it wouldn't feel right if we didn't" said Nancy who appreciated the support Kae had given her and Hiroaki in the last five years, even as she and her husband Masami still mourned for Izzy.

"Are you holding up okay Hiroaki?" Susumu Kamiya, father of Tai and Kari asked.

"Some days are better than others" replied Hiroaki who then noticed that not everyone was in attendance.

"Where's Yuuko?" Susumu hung his head downward.

"It's become….too painful for her to make the trip" Susumu explained.

"Mimi's parents aren't coming either, the trips have become harder for them since they moved to America, pulse with Satoe's recent pregnancy" said Sora Takenouchi's mother Toshiko who was sitting on a nearby bench with her husband Hurahiko and nephew Duane.

"At least Mimi's parents and Mrs. Kamiya have a decent excuse for being absent!" said Jim Kido who was bitter that his parents had refused to come and pay their respects to his younger brother Joe.

"Jim I'm sure your parents are mourning for Joe in their own way, they just need more time." said Kae reassuringly.

"IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS GODDAMN IT!" screamed Jim in anguish.

"Jim I…." Kae began as Jim regained control of himself.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Izumi….everyone…it's just" Jim looked up into the sky.

"Why didn't they come back, I mean sure Odabi's in ruins….But the rest of the worlds is still here….were all still here alive and their no more evil digimon terrorizing the world, so Joe and the others MUST have succeeded in stopping whatever evil that was causing all those problems five years ago"

"Perhaps something prevented them from returning?" pondered Masami.

"Like being dead" said Duane who imminently received nasty looks form everyone.

"Hay I'm just being realistic…I wish Sora and the others were still here too but wishing for it isn't going to make it happen!"

No one could argue with that.

As the day went on the family members of the eight Digidestined proceed with their annual ritual of trading stories about their children, reminiscing about their time living at the Highton View Terrace apartment complex, and taking about what they had all been up to in in the past year.

"YOU GUYS GOT REMARRIED!" said Susumu in shock as Hiroaki and Nancy blushed with embarrassment.

"We didn't get remarried Susumu we….." Hiroaki was at loss for words.

"Where on friendly terms now so…..where just sharing an apartment together" explained Nancy.

"So you're just practically married" said Susumu cheekily as everyone laughed at Hiroaki and Nancy's expense, thought the two didn't really mind. It was good to laugh with people who felt and shared the same pain and loss.

The gathering went on for another hour as the sun began to set. At this point everyone had decided to call it a night and begin the trip home across the Rainbow Bridge...

The two bedroom apartment that Nancy and Hiroaki shared in Shinjuku was a decent size for the both of them. With its fully equipped kitchen, large bathroom and living room, as well as its proximity to the subway station to allow easy transport to their respective jobs, the apartment was truly ideal. Hiroaki had just finished making coffee when he entered the living room to find Nancy sitting on the couch watching the local news station on the television.

"_If you have any information on the whereabouts of young Ken Ichijouji please inform your local police station immediately…." _ Nancy then turned the television off as Hiroaki took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Coffee?" asked Hiroaki as he offered her a cup. Nancy gladly accepted.

"Sometimes I forget that the world doesn't revolve around us" said Nancy as she sipped her coffee.

"They any closer to finding that kid?" asked Hiroaki and Nancy shuck her head.

"Sadly no….the police have no leads" they continued sipping their coffee for several minutes when Nancy broke the silence.

"Hiroaki….."

"Yes Nancy?"

"Do you think will ever know what happened to the boys and the others in the digital world?"

Hiroaki was silent for several seconds before answering her.

"I really don't know Nancy…I hope so somehow….but If we do….I worry we might not like what we find".

Meanwhile in the Digital World...

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IT'S THE ARMY OF THE EVIL DIGI LORDS!" screamed a Gazimon as it and several other Digimon ran through the forest desperate to get away from the approaching army consisting of Devimons, Airdramons, Gigidramons and Megadramons as they attacked from the sky and another army of Tankmon and Guardromon attacked from the ground. All digimon in this army wore a Dark Spiral.

The few digimon that put up resistance were quickly and brutally deleted while the survivors were enslaved with Dark Spirals as the army put up a new Control Spire, a very common sight in the Digital World nowadays. Once the spire was raised a Devimon broke away from the rest of the army and approach its commanding officer…the evil Daemon former leader of the dreaded Daemon Corps and the only digimon in the area not wearing a spiral had been watching the battle form high above in the sky.

"Sir, Sector 66 is now under our complete control!" said the Devimon with the upmost respect.

"Very good, now process the new slaves while I go inform the Lords of our progress!" commanded Daemon as the Devimon flew away to carry out his masters commanded….

Later Daemon entered a dark room with a red circle in the middle surrounded by seven large monitors. Once Daemon was in the circle he kneeled and the monitors came to life, allowing Daemon to communicate with his masters. The shadowed image for seven young humans, five boys and two girls between the ages of 12-16 , all dressed in uniforms that, aside from their own unique color, were reminiscent of the Digimon Emperors. These were the ones who had overthrown the Dark Masters five years ago and taken their place as rulers of the Digital World… THE SEVEN DIGI LORDS.

"The mission was a success my masters, our conquest of the Digital World is proceeding as planned" reported Daemon dutifully.

"You have done well Daemon" said one of the lords, an attractive blond haired young man at about age 15, but his brother, also blond and the youngest of the lords at age 13 disagreed.

"What of Ken Ichijouji. Your intelligence report suggested he was seeking refuge in the area, yet you found no trace of him?"

"With all due respect my lord we found evidence that Ichijouji had been the area just a day before" said Daemon

"In other words he eluded you….AGAIN!" said one of the female lords, a red head.

Daemon was considering his next words very carefully. He had served the seven lords faithfully for five years but he knew form experience the limits of their tolerance. Finally the goggled headed leader of the lords, a 15 year old brunette, spoke.

"Daemon, because of your loyalty and because you were instrumental in our rise to power we will overlook your failure regarding Ken Ichijouji…for now".

"I promise I will not fail you my lord!" said Daemon dutifully.

"Will see" and with that the lords ceased communication.

_Note: well what do you guys think of this concept? Where could have things gone so wrong? Please review to let me know what you think._


End file.
